Elisabena
by FlutieCutie
Summary: What if Hector and Paris had a sister? What if Paris had died in the fight with Menelaus? What if Hector had still died in his battle with Achilles? Who will rule Troy when Priam is gone?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Paris had died in the fight with Menelaus? What if Hector had still died in the battle with Achilles? Who will rule Troy after Priam is gone?

A/N: I do not own anything, though I wish I owned Eric Bana!

Elisabena

Chapter 1:

Hector and Elisabena walked through the streets of Troy together, talking and laughing. They were brother and sister, Hector older by two years. They were very close and very much alike.

"Will you be accompanying us to Sparta, dear sister?" Hector questioned.

Elisabena shook her head, "No. Father will not allow me. I begged him for close to an hour last night, but he does not want me to go to Sparta and I don't know why. He's sending Paris with you instead."

Hector sighed and sat down on a wall surrounding an herb garden. Elisabena joined him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Don't misunderstand me, I love our brother, but he does not have as good a mind for politics as you. He'll bed merchant's wives and priestesses; he won't care about why we're there."

Elisabena gave him a sympathetic smile. She knew he was right. She, too, was upset that her younger brother was going in her stead. "I'm sure father is doing this for a reason and that it is a good one."

Hector could tell she was saying that to make them both feel better; she loved going with him on campaigns and to meetings. Truth be told, he loved having her go as well. She was a great warrior, the only female soldier in all of Troy. She was his second-in-command, and everyone said she was almost as good in battle as him. He was proud to be her older brother.

The prince gave his sister a reassuring smile and kissed her temple. She responded with another smile of her own and laid her head on his strong shoulder.

After a few moments, Hector patted Elisabena's knee and started to get up. She lifted her head and groaned slightly, eliciting a chuckle from Hector. Once standing, he offered his hand to pull her up. She took it and rose to her feet.

"Come, it's getting late," he said, "Andromache will be wondering where I am. Tecton is probably wondering the same about you, too." They started back toward the palace.

"Tecton is a good match for you, I think. Though, you can both be a bit stubborn at times."

The princess punched him playfully and blushed. "Race you!" she yelled as she took off running.

This caught Hector by surprise but he ran after her, trying to catch up. A couple minutes later they were back at the palace. Elisabena had returned before Hector and was leaning against a wall with her arms folded, waiting for him.

When he reached her, he came to a stop and put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. "What, are you suddenly three years old again?" he asked.

Elisabena laughed, "If you think it so childish, why did you run?"

Hector remained silent.

"I thought so," she smiled at him. "I'm going to bed. You should, too, brother, you need your rest. You have a long journey tomorrow."

Hector gave his sister a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

Elisabena returned the gestures. "Promise you won't leave tomorrow without saying good bye."

"I promise," Hector spoke, "Good night, Elisa."

"Good night."


	2. Parting Words

Elisabena awoke with somewhat of a start, as one of the palace maids was gently shaking her. Once the young girl saw that the princess was awake she bowed.

"My lady, Prince Hector sent me. He told me to come get you and tell you he is about to set sail for Sparta."

The princess's eyes widened and she said a hurried 'thank you' as she threw on a simple white flowing dress. Once she had her sandals on she ran as fast as her legs would carry her down to the ships.

She was a few yards away when she started to slow her pace and Hector saw her. Inwardly, he laughed at his sister, knowing that she had probably been asleep not five minutes ago. Though, it didn't surprise him; not only was she sending off a brother, this time she was also saying good bye to her new husband, Tecton.

"Did you run the entire way down here, Elisa?" he asked smiling.

Elisabena smoothed her dress and tucked some long strands of hair behind her ears, breathing heavy. "Maybe," she answered.

She looked up to see who was at the ship besides the sailors. Her father, Hector, Andromache and Scamandrius, Paris, Briseis and Tecton. She walked up to her husband and they looked into each others' eyes; they both knew it would be the last time for months. Tecton put his hand on her cheek and made gentle circles on her temple with his thumb. "You look beautiful," he told her.

Elisabena blushed and bit her lip as she looked down at the ground. When she brought her glance back to his face some stray tears had found their way down her cheeks. Tecton wiped them with his thumb.

"I'll be fine, Elisabena. I'm not going to war, just accompanying the princes to a meet with the king of Sparta. We'll be back in a few months, dear."

The princess nodded and forced a smile as she put her hands on his arm. She kissed his hand and said, "I love you. I'll see you when you come home."

Tecton smiled at her. Once they kissed he turned around and boarded the ship. Before he went below deck he looked at her once more and waved. Elisabena waved back and he was gone. She sniffed and turned to Paris who was giving Briseis, their cousin, a hug and kiss on the forehead. They talked for a minute or two before Briseis went to speak to Hector.

"Have a safe journey, Paris," said Elisabena, "I'll see you in a few months, little brother."

"I shall, sister. Good bye for awhile," he kissed her forehead and gave her a small hug, returned by her.

Paris then joined Tecton on the lower deck of the ship and Elisabena walked toward Hector and Andromache. Scamandrius was fussing about while his mother tried to comfort him while talking to her husband. It wasn't going very well so Elisabena tapped her on the shoulder and got her attention. "I can take him if you want," she offered.

Andromache gave a sigh of relief and thanked her sister-in-law as she handed Scamandrius to her. The baby cooed at the sight of his aunt and began to play with her hair as she bounced him and played with him.

Elisabena could not hear what Hector was saying to Andromache, but she figured it had to be similar or along the lines of what Tecton had said to her. She had seen her brother's wife send him off before, she had seen her cry, and seen her brother comfort her. It wasn't until now that she understood how she felt. Now she saw why Andromache cried, why Hector spoke the words he did.

She saw the two kiss and Andromache take a step away from Hector. She took her son from Elisabena and stood with Briseis, who started to sing a playful song to Scamandrius. Elisabena moved toward Hector and grinned at him.

Hector pulled her into a hug and rested his chin on the top of her head. Elisabena closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she relaxed into her brother's embrace.

"Be safe, Hector," she said softly, "And if it isn't any trouble, could you not 'forget' to bring my husband back with you?"

Hector let out a loud laugh and threw his head back. "I'll try my best, sister."

The princess looked up at him and giggled, "I'll hold you to your word, Prince. Good bye, Hector."

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon," he spoke, "Good bye, Elisa."

He was the last one to set foot on the ship. A few minutes later they set sail and were on their way to Sparta. Hector stood at the stern of the ship with his arms crossed and looked at the two most important women in his life and his son. Briseis had started back for the city, which didn't surprise him, but Elisabena and Andromache would stand and watch the ship sail until they could not see it anymore.

Hector watched as Scamandrius leaned away from his mother to his aunt, and then watched as Elisabena took him and rocked him gently. Hector smiled at this and waved to his wife and sister, unsure if they could see it or not. The both waved back and didn't stop until he was out of their sight.

'Good bye, my love Andromache. Good bye, my dear son. Good bye, my dearest sister Elisabena. I shall return to all of you soon.'

_A/N: Okay, so should I continue this? Please read and review and tell me if you like it or not. )_


	3. Homecoming

Elisabena walked through the streets of Troy as she had done many times before with Hector. She had not well known what to do with her time these past four months. It was a rare occasion that she didn't go with her brother on journeys. She began to hum a children's song quietly to herself and think of Tecton and Hector.

The princess was interrupted by a gentle tugging at the hem of her tunic, for she was in her military armor and uniform. She looked down and saw a little girl no older than 4 years old staring up at her in awe.

"Are you really Princess Elisabena?" the girl asked, eyes wide.

Elisabena smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am," she replied.

The child squealed and jumped up and down, causing the princess to let out a laugh.

"Elias, I told you! I told you it was her! It _is_ Princess Elisabena!" she then turned her attention back to the princess. "I'm going to be in the army someday, just like you!"

Elisabena gave the girl a warm smile and knelt down to be the same height as her. "What is your name, dear child?"

"Melana."

"What a beautiful name. Melana, you can do anything you set your mind to. I shall look for you in the ranks when you are older. Until then," she pulled a wooden sword from a rope around her tunic and handed it to her, "Enjoy your childhood."

Melana gasped and took the sword, gripping it tightly. She bowed hurriedly to her princess and ran off shouting for her brother to look at what Elisabena had given her. The princess sighed, stood up straight, and made her way back to the palace.

Andromache saw Elisabena and rushed over to her excitedly. "They're back, they've returned!" she exclaimed.

Elisabena was confused. She didn't quite what her sister-in-law had said because it was so fast. "What? Who?"

Andromache took a breath. "Hector, Tecton, Paris, everyone who went to Sparta, they're home."

A large smile appeared on Elisabena's face and her eyes grew wider than they had ever before. Andromache grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward where they would reunite with their loved ones. They both ran as fast as their legs would carry them.

The thought of seeing her husband and brothers again made her very happy. She loved Tecton very much; Hector was her big brother and best friend. And, though he could annoy and anger her, Paris was her little brother and she cared a great deal for him.

Elisabena and Andromache stood together with King Priam in a small room filled with royal attendants, servants, and other various peoples. They could hear the Trojan people cheering and applauding their princes as they traveled the streets that led to the palace.

The princesses grew more and more excited and the anticipation was almost overwhelming. Elisabena watched as they each greeted Priam. Once Tecton finished she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck, almost knocking him over, and kissed him. Tecton laughed and held his wife close, very happy to be with her again.

Elisabena saw Hector and Andromache kiss and hug out of the corner of her eye. She then watched as Andromache held Scamandrius for him to see. The princess could see the love and pride in his eyes as he reached out and touched his son's head.

Tecton loosened his grip. "Go see Hector. He told me when we were almost to shore that he had something he needed to tell you."

Elisabena nodded and kissed him once more before walking to Hector. She tapped her brother on the shoulder and he turned around. Both their smiles grew wider as they collided in a hug. "It's great to have you back," Elisabena whispered in his ear.

He replied, "It's great to _be_ back, sister. Elisa, I need to tell you something very important. Follow me."

He took her hand and led her to a private area but not before she saw that Paris had someone with him, a woman she'd never seen before.

"Hector, who is that? The woman with Paris?" she asked as she turned her head back to him.

The siblings stopped and Hector spoke in a whisper. "That is Helen."

"H...Helen? Not Helen of Sparta…please tell me that it isn't Helen of Sparta, Menelaus' wife. Hector? Hector!"

"Paris snuck her on the ship early in the morning without me knowing it. He came up to me during the voyage and asked me if I loved him, if I would protect him from any enemy. I asked him what he'd done; he took me below deck and showed her to me."

"Why would he do this? Doesn't he know how long our father has been working for peace between Troy and Sparta?! Why didn't you send her home?"

"I started to, Elisa, but if I had done it Paris would've followed her. If I'd allowed her to go back father would be burning a son instead of welcoming a daughter!"

"No doubt Menelaus has gone to Agamemnon by now and they are gathering all the forces of Greece to fight us," Elisabena said angrily.

Hector sighed, "I know, sister. That's why I'm telling you this, so we can be ready. Now let's go back and join everyone. You still haven't greeted Paris yet, have you?"

Elisabena shook her head and sighed. "I guess I'll have two to greet now, eh?"

"At least _try_ to be nice, alright? After all, he is our younger brother."

"Do me a favor, Hector," she said.

"What's that?"

"Keep me calm."

_A/N: Sorry for the weak ending, I couldn't think of a very good one. Please read and review. )_


	4. The Greeks Are Here

Later in the evening, during the banquet celebrating the princes' return, Elisabena watched Tecton almost fall asleep in his food from drunkenness. Though she found it comical, she gently rubbed his arm. "You should go to bed, love, you're half asleep as it is."

He mumbled something she could not understand and nodded slightly.

The princess chuckled and helped him get up. As they slowly made their way out of the hall Hector spotted them and stood and strode over to them quickly. "Leaving so soon, sister?" he asked.

Elisabena motioned her head toward her husband who, by now, was fast asleep, the princess supporting him on one side and pretty much dragging him. Hector couldn't help but laugh as he quickly maneuvered to the sleeping man's other side to help his sister.

"I'd say he's had a little too much to drink," he suggested.

"Why, thank you, _Socrates, _I wasn't sure," Elisabena rolled her eyes at him.

Hector grinned at his sister's sarcastic remark as they walked down the hallways toward Tecton and Elisabena's room. Once they arrived the siblings eased Tecton onto the bed as gently as they could. The man landed with a moan and rolled on his side as his wife unlaced his sandals and took his armor off and placed it on its stand.

Once she was sure her husband was comfortable, Elisabena exited the room, Hector following close behind. They walked in silence for a few minutes before coming to a courtyard lit with torches. Elisabena took a deep breath and sat down on a stone bench. Her brother sat down next to her.

"What's on your mind, Elisa?"

The princess sighed and closed her eyes as she rested her head against a wall. She answered, "How this whole ordeal is going to turn out. I mean, tens of thousands of Greeks are on their way here to fight us. Menelaus no doubt went to Agamemnon, who of course commands a vast array of conquered armies and their kings. That would include Odysseus, King of Ithaca, who is the only one with a chance of convincing Achilles to come with his Myrmidons. I just…I have a bad feeling about this. Paris taking Helen gave Agamemnon an excuse to go to war with us. I don't know, maybe I'm fretting over nothing."

Hector looked at her with empathetic eyes and nodded slightly. "I know what you mean. And, it would seem, we are the only two who are thinking logically about this. Just be ready for battle at a moment's notice."

Elisabena slid her head down to Hector's shoulder and mumbled an agreement. Hector wrapped his arm around her shoulders and embraced her. "Look on the bright side," he said, "We have you on our side, and when you get angry you become some sort of…monster."

This caused Elisabena to burst into laughter and punch him in the arm. "You're no tranquil stream yourself, Prince Hector."

After a few moments the two stood up and returned to the banquet, smiles plastered on their faces as if nothing was bothering them.

Hector and Elisabena spent the next few days preparing for an attack from the Greeks. The number of watchmen on the wall doubled and there was always at least one set of eyes on the ocean. There were even times when the prince and princess would take over a guard station, allowing the soldiers some more time with their families.

It was a quiet morning, like any other day. The citizens of Troy walked about the beach, browsing the small shops set up by local merchants; children even ran around playing in the sand. Some Trojan soldiers were also putting sharp wooden spikes in the sand, facing the ocean, as a defense against and attack. The tranquility was ruptured by the loud clang of the warning bell from the city's wall. Panic consumed the beach as men and women frantically searched for spouses, children, and their belongings.

Hector had been playing with his son when he and his wife heard the clang of the bell. He handed Scamandrius to Andromache as he strode out of the room to the balcony so he could see what was going on. A somewhat troubled look made its way on his face as he watched the many people on the beach run for the safety of the city. The prince then looked to the sea and saw why they were running: thousands of ships made their way toward Troy.

The Greeks had finally arrived.

It didn't take Hector long to put on his armor and grab his weapons and shield. He kissed Andromache and Scamandrius before leaving for the armory.

"Don't worry, love, I'll be back soon," he comforted his nervous wife, "Besides, I have Elisabena with me. You know she's too stubborn to let anything happen to me."

Andromache chuckled and nodded slightly, tightening her grip on her child. She gave her husband a smile as he jogged from their room and into the palace halls and outdoor passages.

Elisabena had been talking to Tecton and carving a toy for her nephew when the warning bell was first sounded. She walked outside with her husband to see what was happening. The princess sighed as she looked out at the thousands of ships that were approaching the beach. She knew it was the Greeks, she was expecting them to arrive sooner or later. Part of her had wanted to believe they would never come, that they would just stay home, but she knew that wasn't likely. Not with Agamemnon commanding the fleet and army.

Elisabena turned and took Tecton by the arm, pulling with her back into their room.

"The Greeks are here, we need to get to the armory," she told him as she hurriedly put on her armor and gathered her helmet and armament.

Tecton followed his wife's example and armored up. The two ran through the palace down to the armory where Hector was talking to one of the higher-ranking soldiers about how long it would take to get the army ready. Tecton began to distribute helmets to passing troops as Elisabena walked up to Hector and the other soldier.

"How long would it take to ready the entire army?" Hector asked the man.

The soldier thought out loud and responded, "Half our men are still coming in from the hillside. We have to get them armor, weapons, shields-"

"How long?" Hector interrupted urgently.

The soldier hesitated slightly. "Noon."

"Make it sooner," Elisabena said.

The soldier bowed slightly, crossing his right arm over his chest, before turning and following his commanders' orders. Hector turned to his sister.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," he said, causing the princess to grin.

"Come, we need to get to the beach," she replied.

Hector, Elisabena, and Tecton walked quickly outside, mounted their horses, and rode toward the Trojan army that was forming into ranks in front of the city's wall.


	5. Apollo's Temple

"Trojans! All my life, I've lived by a code, and the code is simple. Honor the gods; love your woman; and defend your country. Troy is mother to us all. Fight for her!"

The entire army cheered at their prince's speech and readied themselves for battle.

Elisabena watched a ship with a black sail come to shore a long way ahead of the others. The men jumped over the side and onto the beach, some falling from arrows fired at them by the Trojan archers positioned in the sand. The rest of them ran a few paces up and covered themselves with their shields, forming a giant protective barrier that inched its way forward. Trojan arrows and spears were powerless to penetrate it.

All of a sudden the wall of men and shields broke off and were too close for the beach archers to fire at them. The fierce warriors were like monsters as they brutally attacked and killed Trojan after Trojan. Elisabena knew it was Achilles and his Myrmidons; it had to be. They were far too skilled to be any normal Greek soldiers.

After the Myrmidons had annihilated the archers they made their way toward the temple of Apollo, where there more Trojan soldiers.

Elisabena hurriedly grabbed Hector's shoulder and pointed to the spot. "The Myrmidons are at the temple; they'll kill anyone in or around it!"

Hector, remembering that their cousin Briseis was an acolyte there, quickly made a decision. "Those men down there need help!" he shouted to the Apollonian Guard.

Also realizing that it would be in the best interest of his sister and brother-in-law to keep them away from each other to prevent any distractions, Hector added, "Tecton, with me!"

Elisabena knew immediately what her brother was doing and why. As her husband passed her she whispered an 'I love you' and 'be careful.' Tecton nodded as if to say the same to her and rode off with Hector and the detachment of soldiers on horseback riding toward the temple of Apollo.

Many more Greek ships were pulling ashore now, and hundreds of soldiers jumped onto the beach of Troy. Elisabena turned around and surveyed the army from the top of her horse. "Soldiers…Trojans! The time for battle is upon us! Make your country proud! Make _me_ proud!" she yelled.

The princess reared her horse and started down toward the water. The Apollonian Guard galloped after her, followed on foot by the rest of the army. The sound of metal hitting metal, shields striking shields, and men in pain formed as the opposing sides began to fight.

Riding toward the temple of Apollo, Hector prepared to battle the famed Myrmidons, rumored to be some of the best fighters in the world. He then looked and saw two men, one swinging his sword and beheading the statue of Apollo. Hector wasn't the most religious person but seeing this man's blatant disregard for the power of Apollo angered him. He noticed the man and his comrade turn to himself and his soldiers. One made a move to go into the temple, but the other stopped him and extended an open hand to him, never taking his eyes away from the Trojans. He was handed a spear and threw it towards them.

Things seemed to go in slow motion for Hector in those few seconds. His eyes followed the path of the spear from the Greek's hand, through the air, to its landing point in Tecton's chest. The force of the blow knocked him off his horse and onto the sand. Hector's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the body of his dead brother-in-law. What was he going to tell his sister?

A look of utter hate made its way onto Hector's face as he rode harder and faster to the temple. He watched the two men go inside before dismounting and drawing his sword. The prince slowly and cautiously led the column of Apollonian Guards into the entrance hall of the stone structure. All of a sudden they were ambushed from all sides by Myrmidons hiding in the shadows. Hector, determined to find who he believed to be Achilles, killed three men one by one as they attacked him. Paying little attention to the chaos going on behind him, he continued moving forward.

As he entered the main room containing the altar, the prince heard a voice.

"You are very brave or very stupid to come after me alone. You must be Hector," the man said, "Do you know who I am?"

"These priests weren't armed," Hector replied, looking at the men lying in bloody pools on the floor, causing Achilles to scoff.

Hector was near boiling point. "Fight me!" he yelled.

Achilles brushed him off casually, "Why kill you now, Prince of Troy, with no one here to see you fall?"

The Trojan prince then followed the Greek outside through the back entrance to the temple. "Why did you come here?"

"They'll be talking about this war for a thousand years," he answered, never looking at the prince.

"In a thousand years the dust from our bones will be gone!"

"Yes, Prince, but our names will remain." After a brief pause he spoke again, "Go home, Prince. Drink some wine; make love to your wife. Tomorrow we'll have our war."

"You speak of war as if it's a game. But how many wives wait at Troy's gates for husbands they'll never see again?"

"Perhaps your brother can comfort them. I hear he's good at charming other men's wives."

Hector didn't know if he felt more disgust or anger toward this Greek. First, he killed Tecton, and now he insulted Paris. Though he knew Paris fit Achilles' description, they were still brothers and there was an issue of defending your family's honor. After being motioned away, Hector knew he couldn't take on the mass of Myrmidons that had accumulated around their leader; he walked back down to his horse and rode back to Troy, noticing the beach had been taken.

There must have been heavy losses; Elisabena wouldn't have just pulled the army back for no good reason.

Once he was inside the city walls, Hector immediately went to his room. Andromache was sitting on their bed holding Scamandrius. When she noticed her husband enter the room, she sprang up and ran to him, embracing him. Hector returned her embrace; he much rather preferred being in his wife's arms than being in battle.

When they finally parted Hector put his sword, helmet, and shield on the floor by his armor stand. He then made his way for the door but was interrupted by his wife.

"Where are you going?" she asked concerned.

Hector looked at her with sad eyes. "I must find Elisabena," he answered her, and she knew what had happened. The princess sunk down onto her bed, mourning for her sister-in-law's loss.

Before long, Hector found his sister sitting in "their" garden; this was where they both came when they were worried or had a lot on their minds.

"Elisa," he said, getting her attention.

The daughter of Priam lifted her head and looked in his direction. Upon seeing him she jumped up and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing him tightly.

"I thought something had happened to you, brother! I'm so glad you're alright. I'm sorry, Hector, the army couldn't hold the Greeks off I tried. I really did but I had to order the retreat, I-"

She was cut off by Hector taking her face in his calloused hands. It was then she realized that her brother had come to her alone. Inwardly she began to panic. "W…Where is Tecton? Hector, where is he?!"

The prince glanced at his feet for a moment, trying to think of the right words to say. It was never easy to tell a wife her husband was dead, especially now that he had to tell his sister.

"Elisa, Tecton's…he's…he's gone. Achilles killed him, a spear through his heart."

Elisabena's heart felt like it had dropped to the ground and trampled on. She felt tears well up in her eyes and spill down her cheeks. The princess didn't know her knees had given out until Hector caught her and slid to the floor with her. She started to breathe heavily and then the sobs came.

Hector pulled his sibling to his chest, kissing her head, trying to comfort her. His heart broke completely when he felt her cling to him for dear life. He in turn tightened his embrace, rocking her slightly.

They stayed that way for what seemed like hours. Hector glanced down and saw that his sister had cried herself to sleep. Being careful not to wake her, the prince gently took Elisabena in his arms, stood up, and made his way to her room.

Once they arrived, Hector gingerly laid her on the bed. Knowing that his sister always wore a cloth around her upper body beneath her armor, he gently slid the somewhat dirt-covered metal off of her and placed it on its stand. He did the same with her grieves, wrist guards, and sandals.

When he was sure his sibling was comfortable, Hector softly kissed her on the forehead.

"Sleep, Elisa," he whispered, "Sleep and dream a pleasant dream. You deserve it more than anyone."


	6. What's Wrong?

_Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Troy, the city or movie, I do not own ancient Greece either haha…though, I do wish Eric Bana was mine…_

_A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been really busy with school and other things. For the past…I dunno…week and a half…I've been working little by little on this chapter. Hope you all like it, and, again, sorry for the wait. )_

Elisabena slowly woke up a few hours later. She looked at the empty half of the bed next to her and was reminded that she was now a widow. The princess couldn't imagine life without Tecton. She had never thought he would be gone, at least not this soon. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks as she got out of bed and walked over to her dresser.

'_Hector must have brought me here and taken my armor off,' _she thought, _'He truly is the best brother in the entire world.'_

Elisabena put on a white and blue dress given to her by her father for her birthday the year before. After slipping into a pair of cloth sandals she got from Hector she strode into the hallway.

As she walked toward the meeting hall, Elisabena heard one of the generals talking loudly. The princess was glad she hadn't missed the gathering to discuss the battle and plan for tomorrow. Briskly, she walked to the entrance and went in quietly.

Hector felt someone sit down next to him and he turned his head. He was surprised to see his sister. The prince was about to say something to her but she gave him a look that told him not to. He waited a few seconds before turning back around just in time to hear the high priest speak.

"I spoke to two farmers today. They saw an eagle flying with a serpent clutched in its talons. This is a sign from Apollo. We will win a great victory tomorrow."

Hector stood, annoyed. "Bird signs?" he asked.

"You want to plan a strategy based on bird signs?" Elisabena joined him.

Priam responded to his two eldest children, "Hector, Elisabena, show respect. The high priest is a servant of the gods.

"And we are servants of Troy! We've always honored the gods, father, you know that. But today I fought a Greek who desecrated the statue of Apollo. Apollo didn't strike the man down! The gods won't fight this war for us," Hector stated.

"There won't be a war," Paris intervened.

Everyone gasped at the young prince's sudden words and wondered what he meant. Elisabena and Hector eyed him cautiously, paying close attention to what he was going to say next.

"This is not a conflict of nations; it is a dispute between two men. And I don't want to see another Trojan die because of me."

"Paris!" Priam said loudly.

Paris was undeterred. "Tomorrow morning I will challenge Menelaus for the right to Helen. The winner will take her home…the loser will burn before nightfall."

Elisabena stared at her younger brother as he quickly made his way out of the large room and into the dark hallway. After a few minutes of silence the assembly slowly started to dissipate.

Hector and Elisabena sat and waited for until everyone was gone. Once they were alone, the princess stood suddenly and stormed out of the building. Hector ran after her.

Once he caught up to her he gently grabbed her shoulder and she spun to face him. It wasn't often that Hector was unable to read his sister's expressions but this was one of those times. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"He doesn't know what the Hades he's getting himself into! Menelaus will snap him like a piece of straw! What in Apollo's name does he think he's doing? Why does he think he can play soldier now? He can't, he's not strong enough!" she all but yelled in response.

Hector pulled her into a hug but she began to flail her arms and fight him. He knew this wasn't normal for Elisabena so he only strengthened his embrace. She gradually ceased and began to sob. "I'm sorry," she choked.

"What's _really_ wrong, Elisa? I know you're concerned for Paris, but I can tell that's not what's bothering you so much," the prince stated softly as he comfortingly stroked her hair. He felt his sister relax into him.

"Hector, I…I don't even have a body to burn…"

Hector sighed quietly and anger burned in his heart toward Achilles. He had never really hated his enemies, but this arrogant Greek had caused his sister overwhelming pain. When she hurt it broke Hector's heart.

After making sure Elisabena got to her room alright and was asleep, Hector walked out and stood on the city wall. He looked out at Apollo's temple and saw the outline of Tecton's body lying in the sand, unmoved from earlier that day. He also noticed that there were no Greek tents around the temple.

An idea came into his head and would not go away. He had to act.


	7. How Many More Must Burn?

_A/N: Oh my, it's been awhile, hasn't it? I apologize for taking so long; I haven't had the time to write for goodness knows how long. But now that I'm on Spring break, maybe I'll get a few more chapters in, who knows? Anyway, I'll let you get on to the story now. Sorry it's so long, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! T.T.F.N., Ta Ta For Now._

Morning came and the sun shone brightly on the city of Troy. Hector made his way to Elisabena's room and found her awake and putting her armor on. He noticed a large, dark bruise protruding from beneath the tight cloth band around her chest. The prince winced slightly, seeing what she had taken for her country and feeling bad for her determination not to worry him by concealing the injury.

Remembering why he was there, Hector lightly knocked on the door as he entered. Elisabena turned to face him and gave him a slight smile. "Good morning, brother."

"Good morning," the prince returned, "Elisa, I need to show you something. I was thinking about what you said last night and I felt I had to do something. Will you come with me, please?"

Elisabena was confused but nodded as she walked over to her older brother. She followed him through the palace, wondering where he was taking her and what he wanted to show her.

They finally stopped in front of a small stone structure. The princess recognized it as the place where the bodies of the royals were prepared for burning.

"Hector, why are we here?" she asked, "You know Tecton is still…on the beach somewhere."

Hector did not speak, but opened the door and led her inside. Elisabena's eyes widened and she froze. She covered her mouth and looked to her brother who politely motioned for the attendant to step outside.

"Hector?" her voice was shaky.

The prince stepped toward her and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him. Together, they moved closer to the source of Elisabena's shock: the body of Tecton.

With an unsteady hand, the princess reached out to her dead husband's chest. She had to touch him, she had to feel him. She had to know this was real.

Hector answered her unspoken question, "I snuck out to the beach last night. I had to bring him back for you. It may not be much, but it's closure."

Elisabena hugged her brother tightly. "No, Hector, it's everything. You could've been killed, but you did it for me. I never would have asked you to do it, but you did. Thank you so much."

The young princess felt better now that she had Tecton. It was as if a huge burden had been lifted from her shoulders, she could properly send him to the Boatman and he could cross the river Styx. She could finally rest knowing that he was no longer waiting on her for his coins. He could rest in peace.

A few moments later the siblings exited the building and sent the attendant back in. Hector and Elisabena went to their rooms to retrieve their weapons and shields. When they had finished they found Paris waiting for them by the front gates.

Elisabena knew he was scared and nervous, she could see it in his face. She smiled at him, trying unsuccessfully to calm his nerves.

One of the generals, Lysander, brought three horses from the royal stables. Hector saddled his horse, Gorgon, first. Elisabena followed suit on her own stallion, Stelios. Paris didn't have a horse of his own but rode one named Helios. The three children of Priam rode out of the city and through the army that was in formation outside the walls. A few soldiers accompanied them as they kept moving onward.

Upon seeing the Trojan leaders moving toward them, Agamemnon, Menelaus, Odysseus and a few other Greek leaders rode in their chariots and on foot to meet them.

The opposing forces stopped feet from each other and there was silence for a moment before Agamemnon spoke, "I see you're not hiding behind your high walls. Valiant of you. Ill-advised, but valiant."

Hector was quick to reply. "You come here uninvited. Go back to your ships and go home."

"We've come too far, Prince Hector," the arrogant king said.

"Prince?" Menelaus interrupted, "What prince? What son of a king would accept a man's hospitality, eat his food, drink his wine, embrace him in friendship and then steal his wife in the middle of the night?

Paris only added to the Spartan's anger, "The sun was shining when your wife left you."

Menelaus drew his sword, causing Hector and Elisabena to instinctively reach for theirs as well.

"She's up there watching, isn't she? Good. I want her to watch you die."

Agamemnon grabbed his brother's arm. "Not yet, brother," he spoke before directing his attention to the Trojan royals, "Look around you, Hector, Elisabena. I've brought all the warriors of Greece to your shores."

"You can still save Troy, young princes," another Greek added.

Agamemnon continued, "I have two wishes. If you grant them, no more of your people need die. First, you must give Helen back to my brother. Second, Troy must submit to my command, to fight for me whenever I call."

"You want me to look upon your army and tremble?" Elisabena asked. "Well, I see them. I see fifty thousand men brought here to fight for _one_ man's greed."

Agamemnon was angry. "Careful, girl, my mercy has limits."

"And I've seen the limits of your mercy," she retorted.

Hector stepped in, "I tell you now: no son of Troy will _ever_ submit to a foreign ruler!"

"Then every son of Troy…shall die."

"There is another way!" Paris finally offered.

Hector and Elisabena, along with the Greeks turned to him, surprised.

He looked at them and continued. "I love Helen. I won't give her up and neither will you," he spoke to Menelaus, "So let us fight our own battle. The winner takes Helen home, and let that be the end of it!"

"A brave offer…but not enough," Agamemnon said as he turned around.

Hector and Elisabena watched as Menelaus stopped him and talked with him in loud whispers. After a few minutes, the Spartan king stepped forth. "I accept your challenge. And tonight I'll drink to your bones!"

The two groups then turned and walked back to their equipment.

Once Paris had been given his helmet by one of the soldiers, Hector spoke to him, "Make him swing and miss, he'll tire."

"Brother, if I fall…tell Helen…tell her…"

"I will," the elder prince told him.

"Elisabena, Hector, don't let Menelaus hurt her, if he-"

The princess took him by his armor and pulled him closer to him, looking into his eyes with seriousness and frustration. "You think of _your _sword and _his_ sword, and _nothing _else!"

Her younger brother nodded anxiously as he donned his helmet. The trio looked toward Menelaus, who was swinging his sword through the air to warm himself up. Nervously, Paris hugged his brother and sister and walked toward his enemy.

Once he was a few feet away, Elisabena looked to Hector and whispered, "How well do you think he will fare?"

"I don't know," he replied, still staring at the two participants in the fight.

The prince and princess stood where they were and watched their young brother battle the seasoned warrior. The clashes and clangs of blows and the sound of metal on metal echoed as the strain between the men intensified. Menelaus managed to knock Paris over, causing him to lose hold of his shield and his helmet to fly off.

"Get up, get up," Hector whispered eagerly.

"Come on," Elisabena added.

They watched their brother fight some more. He put out as much effort as he could; he wasn't a soldier and definitely wasn't as strong as one. He managed to punch Menelaus in the mouth, but that did not hinder the enraged king. A few moments more and he had put a deep gash in the Trojan's leg, sending him to the ground in pain.

Elisabena saw the Spartan speak and point to the sky. She didn't know what he said but it caused Paris to look up. The young man got up and tried to strike once more but was met with a fist to his face, knocking him down again.

Hector had to force himself to stay put. He loved his brother no matter what he did, and he wanted to protect him. Elisabena felt the same way.

Paris sat up and Menelaus prepared to give the final blow, but before he swung, Paris ducked and crawled to his siblings. He knelt, grasping Hector's left leg and Elisabena's right.

"Fight! We had a pact! Fight! Fight me!" the Spartan king yelled many times over. "This is not honor! This is not worthy of _royalty! _If he doesn't fight Troy is doomed."

Hector knew Paris couldn't go any longer. "The fight is over," he declared.

"The fight is not over," Menelaus replied, "Stand back, Hector and Elisabena. I'll kill him at your feet, I don't care."

Elisabena responded to him, "He's _our_ brother."

The Spartan king had had enough. He lunged toward the cowering prince, swinging his sword. Hector and Elisabena drew their swords and drove them into his chest and abdomen as he brought his weapon down. He jerked and stood for only a few seconds more and fell over dead.

Elisabena let go of her sword that was still lodged in the Greek's chest and knelt down to her younger brother. Her breath caught when she saw Menelaus' blade sticking out of Paris' side. She rolled him onto his back and he looked up at her, eyes begging her to take the pain away. He reached for her frantically and she took his arms in her hands to comfort him. "Hector!" she yelled.

After removing the swords from Menelaus' body, Hector looked down and saw why his sister had yelled for him. He, too, knelt down and tried to help Paris. He pulled the blade out and immediately regretted it because of the large outpour of blood it caused. Paris whimpered, choking on a small amount of blood that had pooled in his throat.

"We have to get him back to the city!" Hector exclaimed.

Elisabena whistled and motioned for a horse, yelling for the soldier handling it to hurry. Once he arrived, Hector and Elisabena quickly and carefully picked Paris up and placed him on the animal. They gave the soldier orders to take him back to the city and to a healer.

Just as the soldier was about to leave, Paris grabbed Elisabena's wrist. "I don't want to go alone," he said weakly.

Elisabena's heart ached to see her little brother in such pain. "I know you're scared, Paris," she said comfortingly while placing her free hand on his, "But I have to fight now. Hector and I will come and see you later, I promise."

Hector nodded in agreement and looked at his brother.

Paris hesitated but loosened his grip and let his arm drop as he was carried back to Troy as swiftly as could be done. He trusted his older siblings and believed every word they ever said to him.

The prince and princess quickly turned their attention to the oncoming Greek army, led by a fuming Agamemnon. The duo ran back to their horses and rode through the army and to the wall.

Elisabena looked up and yelled for the archers to fire a volley.

"For Troy!" Hector yelled, inspiring his men as they defended against the Greeks.

They battled for what seemed like hours in front of Troy. Eventually Hector spotted Ajax taking out Trojan after Trojan and fought with him. After a long, hard struggle, the prince was finally able to defeat him. The men cheered all around him and Elisabena rushed to him to see if he was alright. Once satisfied, they both returned to battle.

More time went by and the Greek army began to retreat. Once the Trojans had chased them far down the beach, Hector and Elisabena ordered the men to halt and fall back. Once of the soldiers questioned him, "But my lords, we have them on the run!"

"We're in range of their archers. Send an emissary to the Greeks to tell them they can collect their dead," Elisabena answered.

"Would they have done the same for us?" he inquired.

They didn't answer him but rode back to the city as quickly as Gorgon and Stelios would carry them. Once inside the gates, they dismounted and ran to the royal infirmary. What they found, neither of them would soon forget what hey found. Priam was standing over his youngest son weeping.

A nurse was walking by and Hector politely stopped her. "How is Prince Paris?"

Elisabena and her older brother watched her intently and awaited her answer.

The old woman bowed her head as she spoke. "My Prince and Princess, I am sorry. We could not stop the bleeding. He is dead."

In slight shock, Hector and Elisabena approached Paris' bed and looked at his lifeless body. It was too much for the princess to handle; first her husband, now her little brother. She turned to Hector and buried her face in his chest, sinking into his solid form. Hector wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her head. Their father's cries of grief echoed through the stone building and eeriness filled the room.

That night, two coins were placed over the eyes of Tecton, Paris, and many other Trojan soldiers. The question on many minds lingered long after the fires died down: How many more must burn?


	8. Attack at Dawn

"The gods favor our cause," said the high priest, "Now is the time to destroy the Greek army."

Elisabena threw her head back slightly in frustration with the man. Hector rolled his eyes and looked off to the side. It seemed that the evening's meeting to discuss battle planning and strategy was turning more into a floor for arrogance and pride. Most of the highly positioned officials of Troy had come to believe that nothing could ever happen to them because of their walls. Hector and Elisabena hated to admit it, but they thought their father had grown a bit cocky himself.

One of the generals stood and spoke, "Their moral is battered. Hit them now! Hit them hard! And they will run!"

Hector had had enough. He stood, aggravated. "The Myrmidons didn't fight yesterday," he said, "There must be dissention among the Greeks, but if we attack their ships we will unify them. If they decide to attack us, let them; our walls can't be breeched, we'll beat them back again."

Elisabena stood as well and the siblings faced their father, who hadn't said a word because of his grief for Paris.

The room went silent as the princess spoke. "Yesterday the Greeks underestimated us. We should not return the favor."

After a moment, Priam stood and took a few steps forward, causing everyone else to rise as well. The king turned to the high priest and asked, "You're confident about the meaning of these omens?"

The servant of the gods responded firmly, "The desecration of his temple angers Apollo. The gods have cursed the Greeks."

Thoughtfully Priam looked at his two eldest children. "Prepare the army, we attack at daybreak."

Hector and Elisabena's eyes widened in dread at their father's decision. Not once had they known him to take this sort of unnecessary risk but his judgment was clouded by anger at the Greeks for the death of his young son.

As the assembly dispersed, the crown prince of Troy slowly strode outside to a balcony overlooking the city and the beach. He leaned against the thick stone rail and hung his head. Elisabena joined him and folded her arms, putting her head on his lowered shoulder.

"Maybe," she started softly, "Maybe if we…oh, who am I trying to convince? My opinion doesn't matter anymore, the King has spoken. No one values what I have to say, anyway, even though I help you command the greatest army in the Aegean."

Hector grinned slightly and stood straight, turning to his beloved sister. "That's not entirely true," he said placing his hands on her robed and strong shoulders, "I value your opinion, Elisa. I would trust you above all the men of Troy any day."

Elisabena was glad it was dark so he could not see her blush as she hugged him. "Thank you, brother," she whispered, "Now go spend some time with Andromache and Scamandrius, I'll take care of the preparations."

"Are you sure? It's a lot of work, Andromache will understand if I-"

The princess took her brother's chin in her fingers and spoke in mock seriousness. "Hector! Listen to me. Go be with your wife and son, make them smile. I do not want the wrath of my sister-in-law and young nephew burning against me for your stubbornness."

They stared at each other for a few seconds in silence before they both started laughing and Hector conceded. He walked back into the hall toward his room. Elisabena turned back to look upon the city she loved.

She sighed and slowly made her way to her own room to get ready to go to the armory. There was much to be done and little time to do it.

In a matter of hours the Trojan army was silently making its way toward the Greek encampment. When they were far enough away as to not be detected in the dark, Hector stopped the men and ordered the archers to the front.

Flaming arrows were then fired at a patch of sand that sat on a slope and were left to burn. After the archers made their way to the back of the ranks, many men took their places and pulled ropes, releasing large balls of hay and sticks. As the spheres rolled over the arrows, they caught fire.

The Greeks were taken by surprise by the fireballs that destroyed huts and tents, killing many men. As was anticipated, they prepare for battle.

As the sun rose, Hector, Elisabena, and the rest of the army began to beat their spears against their shields in an intimidating rhythm.

After a few minutes of intense fighting, Elisabena noticed new movement out of the corner of her eye. She defeated the Greek she had been fighting and turned her full attention to the commotion. Her eyes widened and she spun quickly in the direction of her brother.

"Hector!" she yelled, getting his attention.

She pointed and yelled again, "Myrmidons!"

Hector nodded and barely blocked the swing of a sword. The fight was about to get much, much worse.

Achilles made his way through the sea of soldiers, hacking and slicing at any Trojan he came across. Elisabena saw that his path would lead him straight to Hector but had no time to think about it further because of a Myrmidon who threw himself at her.

She blocked his blows and made many of her own before she felt the blade of his sword make contact with her thigh. She winced and gasped but didn't focus on the wound or the pain. Instead, she thrust her own sword into his chest and watched the man fall to the ground.

The princess didn't notice that most of the fighting and chaos around her had gradually ceased. She looked down at her leg to see how much damage had been done. There was a slice that reached from the middle of her thigh to a few inches below her knee. She grimaced and hoped it wasn't very deep.

It was then that she noticed the relative silence and calm around her. She turned to the mass of soldiers behind her. They were huddled together watching something, focusing solely on one fight. Elisabena made her way through the crowd and saw the cause for the commotion. Achilles was fighting her brother.

The princess watched as the two men swung at each other over and over again. Great skill was evident on both sides as seemingly impossible blocks and moves were made. All of a sudden everything went quiet. Achilles' back was arched and he was struggling to breath. There was a long, deep gash across his throat and the Greek collapsed on his back in the sand. A chorus of gasps was heard from the Greeks and Trojans alike. Mighty Achilles, defeated?

The man was gasping for air and coughing up blood. Hector reached to remove the Greek's helmet and was taken by surprise when it was not who he thought. It was not Achilles. The prince was disgusted with himself for doing this to someone so young. Eventually he couldn't watch him suffer anymore. He lifted his sword and drove it through the boy's chest, ending his pain.

The eldest son of Priam stood slowly and faced Odysseus, king of Ithaca, and spoke. "Enough for one day," he said.

The Greek ruler nodded, walked past and replied, "It was his cousin."

Elisabena watched her brother, mouth hanging open slightly. She saw Odysseus speak to him and tend to the dead boy's body. Hector was very slowly skulking away toward his horse and Elisabena knew he was beating himself inside and she ran to him, ignoring the pain in her leg from her wound. Her brother was more important to her.

"Hector?" she asked softly, "Hector, are you alright? Hector, talk to me. Please, just tell me, Hector, please."

The prince stopped abruptly and turned to her. He didn't say a word. He didn't need to; the look on his face and in his eyes spoke for him.

Hector then closed the distance between himself and his horse and mounted. He went as fast as he could back to his city, Elisabena not far behind. 


	9. Maybe

-1_A/N: Sorry it's been awhile, I've been busy. Hope you enjoy )_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

As soon as she was inside the city, Elisabena jumped off her horse. She winced and inhaled sharply at the surge of pain that shot up and down her leg, but jogged over to where Hector was sitting on a garden wall.

"Hector, you can't do this to yourself. It wasn't your fault," she said.

"Yes it was," the prince mumbled.

Elisabena shook her head. "No, it wasn't. You didn't force that boy to put on Achilles' armor and fight, that was _his own choice_. Brother, you _had _to fight him, he was going to kill you!"

The elder prince looked at her. "Maybe he should have," he said.

Elisabena slapped him hard across the face and stifled a yell, "Do not say such things! I know you feel horrible right now, I understand that, I've gone through this before. But it does _not_ give you the right to be so selfish. Hector, you have a family, a family who loves you!"

Hector let his shoulders drop and he leaned his head against a wall, letting his sister continue on with her tirade. He knew he deserved it.

"Do you think it would be easy for any of us if you were gone?! What about Andromache and Scamandrius? What about our mother and father, our siblings and cousins? What about…what about me? We all need you, Hector."

Hector looked up at her with guilty eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds before the prince stood and took a step toward his sister.

"You're right, and I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" he asked quietly.

The princess slowly nodded and began to hug her brother but her injured leg buckled beneath her and she fell forward. Hector barely had enough time to react but caught her before she could go very far.

Elisabena grunted in pain and held back a scream as she gripped Hector's arms for support. She squeezed her eyes shut to hold in tears but was unsuccessful.

"Are you alright?" Hector scanned her for what could have been the source of her pain. Then he saw her thigh and the blood making its way down her leg.

His eyes widened, "Elisa, you're hurt! Come here."

He picked her up and carried her as fast as he could to the royal infirmary. Once there he shouted for a physician to come immediately.

About an hour later, Hector and Andromache walked to the infirmary to check on Elisabena. Andromache had insisted on accompanying her husband; she and Elisabena were best friends and she was worried about her. Hector knew this and did not deny his wife's request.

They slowly entered and Hector talked to the physician. "Is Princess Elisabena going to be alright?" he asked.

The man bowed and answered, "Yes, my Prince, she will be fine. Luckily, the cut was not deep at all, just a long slice. But I am surprised the Princess managed to do as much activity as she did with it, it was enough to cause great pain. I cleaned the wound, sewed it up and wrapped it in clean bandages. She should be able to return to her normal activities by tomorrow."

Andromache cut in, anxious, "Thank you, may we see her now?"

Dylonicus, the physician, bowed and extended his arm in the direction of the bed Elisabena was resting in. Hector and Andromache rushed to the location and were relieved to find her sitting up against the wall, clearly okay.

"Elisa? Elisa, are you awake?" Hector spoke softly and gently shook his sisters arm.

The royal soldier opened her eyes and smiled happily, glad to see not only Hector, but Andromache as well. She straightened her upper body and hugged her sister-in-law tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Elisabena! When Hector told me you were injured I wouldn't calm down until he brought me to see you."

Elisabena laughed at her friend's words. "I'm fine," she assured, "It's only a scratch compared to some other things I've gotten."

The princess looked at Hector and opened her arms. The prince embraced his sister, very glad that she seemed to be alright. But he was troubled over something and had to voice his concern. "Elisa, why didn't you tell me you were hurt? I feel terrible for not noticing before."

Elisabena scooted further up against the wall so she could sit up more comfortably. After she pulled her knees closer to her, being careful not to irritate the slice on her leg, she answered, "I didn't want you to worry."

Hector sighed. "You're too stubborn, do you know that?"

Both Elisabena and Andromache laughed. The wounded princess didn't miss a beat. "I got it from growing up with _you_, Prince Hector."

The three relatives spent awhile talking and laughing, but Elisabena couldn't help but notice that her brother seemed somewhat withdrawn and forlorn. She thought it might be about the day's events but she couldn't be sure so she pushed it to the back of her mind. She could always ask him about it later.

"Hector, would you terribly mind making sure I get to my chamber alright?" she asked.

"Not at all, sister," was the reply she received as she carefully stood from the bed.

The princess had expected him to take her by the arm but was taken by surprise when he put one arm beneath her knees and one on her waist and picked her up. Andromache giggled at the small scream her friend let out.

Andromache walked up to her husband and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "See you in a few minutes?" she asked.

"Yes, love, I won't be long."

The group then went their separate ways. Elisabena covered her eyes, her face red. "Hector, this is so embarrassing! I can't believe you're doing this," she said, trying to suppress a laugh.

The prince just stuck out his tongue in reply. The princess gave up and laid her head on his shoulder until they reached her room.

"I'm pretty sure I can make it from here. Thank you, brother. Good night," she spoke when they were at the door.

"Alright," Hector said, "Good night, Elisa."

The siblings hugged and gave each other a kiss on the check before they both went to their rooms for the night. Elisabena went straight to sleep but Hector could not. He knew Achilles would want to strike back at him for his cousin's death. He wasn't sure if he would survive it or not.


	10. Memories

-1_SO sorry for taking so long with this. If you know who I am, you know that I've had a whole heck of a lot going on lately. It's no excuse, but it's all I've got. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. A big thank you to everyone who still reads this! )_

_This is a slower chapter, more of a filler, so to speak. I didn't want to go immediately into the Hector/Achilles battle; it was going a little too quickly for my taste so I decided to give the characters a little happiness break. Hope that's not too boring for you guys. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Hector? Hector, where are you?! Hector!" the little princess screamed, tears streaming down her face. _

_She had never been this scared in the entire eight years she'd been alive. Hector had brought her to an area of the palace that wasn't often visited and she had gotten separated from him, finding herself lost. Elisabena ran frantically through every pathway she could find, desperately crying out for her brother to come find her. Finally she stopped running and leaned against a wall, sinking to the floor. The young princess curled up into a ball and continued to cry, afraid that she would never find her brother._

_What seemed like a lifetime later, Hector ran around the corner and stopped for a second when he spotted his sister. He sighed in relief and rushed to her, dropping to his knees beside her small form. "Elisa!"_

_Her head shot up at the sound of his voice and when she saw him she threw her arms around his neck and held on for dear life, tears flowing even harder. "Hector," she choked between sobs, "I thought you were gone forever!"_

"_I'm so sorry, Elisa. I walked around a corner and you were gone," he replied, hugging her tightly._

_Elisabena nodded into his shoulder, never loosening her grip. "Hector?" she whispered._

"_Yes?" the 11-year-old prince responded just as silently._

"_Don't leave me."_

"_I won't."_

"_Don't ever leave me."_

"_I won't, I won't."_

Elisabena woke suddenly, but not with a start. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked out at the sky to see that it was the middle of the night. The princess got to her feet and walked over to a table with a pitcher of water and two cups on it. She sat and poured some of the water into one of the cups and raised it to her lips, quenching the thirst that had overcome her.

Once the water was gone Elisabena laid back down in her bed and rolled on her side, facing the empty spot next to her. She hadn't had the time to let it truly sink in that she was a widow, that her Tecton was gone. She blinked her eyes, releasing a few small tears, and curled up with one of Tecton's pillows. The princess fell back to sleep remembering good memories of her husband, Hector, and the rest of her family.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Have you completely lost your mind?" Elisabena asked incredulously._

_Hector looked at her. "No," he answered as if it were obvious, "Why would you think that?"_

_Elisabena took a second glance at the object in her brother's hands. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Her brother obviously had no idea how to give a woman a gift that would not earn him a slap in the face. The image of Andromache slapping Hector flashed through Elisabena's mind and caused her to laugh._

"_What?!" Hector still didn't know what was wrong._

_Elisabena opened her mouth to speak but needed to figure out what to say. "Alright, Hector, I'm not going to dance around the subject. I'm sorry, brother, but Andromache is not going to enjoy receiving an assortment of scented bath soaps for a first anniversary gift."_

_Hector roughly shrugged his shoulders, more than confused. "Why not?!"_

_Elisabena widened her eyes at him as if it was obvious. "Most women would take it as an insult. They would take it as meaning you think they smell bad!"_

"_Well, Andromache is not 'most women' so I'm sure she'll enjoy the gift," Hector sighed._

_He walked off before his sister could say anything else to him about his apparent bad judgment. He didn't know what was so wrong with giving a person soap. He decided not to think about it as he entered his chambers, gift in hand and wrapped in a purple cloth. Andromache was sitting in front of their mirror and combing her hair._

"_I'm back, love, happy anniversary," Hector spoke, setting the bundle on a table._

_Andromache stopped what she was doing and turned to her husband, smiling. "Happy anniversary to you, too, Hector. I had some fruit brought for a light lunch if you would like."_

_She stood and walked to the table her husband was standing by and picked up a fig, preparing to eat it while she eyed the bundle next to the tray. The princess glanced up at Hector and back at the package, wordlessly asking what it was._

"_It's your anniversary gift," Hector told her, "You may open it now."_

_Andromache grinned and quickly unwrapped the cloth. She slowed her pace and stared when she saw what was inside._

_The prince needlessly explained, "I thought that maybe you might like and could use some nicely scented bath soaps."_

_His wife shot him a angry glance. "So you think I smell bad?" she asked, frowning._

_Hector couldn't believe it. Elisabena had been correct. "What? No, I-"_

"_I mean, the only reason I can see for soap is to make something smell better, to clean it. Therefore, if you give me soap, I must smell awful! I can't believe you, Hector!"_

_He barely had time to react but ducked to avoid the platter of fruit that was thrown at his head, sending food all around the room. Hector made his way out of their chambers, trying not to get hit with the fruit Andromache was chucking at him. As soon as he was in the hallway and had slammed the door securely behind him, he turned around. He was surprised to find himself face-to-face with his sister. _

"_Let me guess. I was right? She was angry?" Elisabena raised her eyebrow._

_Hector wiped some grape residue from his arm and looked at her. The princess rolled her eyes and chuckled, grabbing her brother's arm and bravely entering the chambers. _

"_Let's take care of this mess you've made, Hector."_

Hector sat up in his bed and looked at the sleeping form of his wife. His lips melted into a smile at the dream, a memory he held, along with countless others, he held dear to his heart. The prince knew that he would not be able to fall back asleep so he gently got out of bed, careful not to wake Andromache.

He strode to the bassinet at the foot of the bed and gazed lovingly at his son. The lion he had carved for him on the way back from Sparta was lying close to the boy. Hector chuckled at it because Scamandrius would not be happy if it were not there.

The crown prince slowly and softly picked up the sleeping baby and was content to hold him until the sun rose. He knew it may well have been the last time he would be so close to his baby son and didn't want to miss a single moment.


	11. Goodbyes

-1_A/N: This chapter and the next chapter were originally the same one but it got way too long, so I split it into two. Hope this sort of makes up for my EXTREME lack of updating. I'm so so so sorry! If anyone still reads this, thank you and I apologize again! Please don't kill me )_

_Disclaimer: Okay, time for another one of these. I don't own anything except the characters I created. If only Eric Bana was mine…all would be right with the world…LOL._

_Enjoy!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Elisabena slowly opened her eyes and yawned. It was early still and the sun was just beginning to rise. The princess took her time getting out of her comfortable, warm bed. Once she had risen to her feet she quickly walked across the cold stone floor and to her changing area.

She tightly wrapped a thick cloth around her chest as she had done many times before and stepped into her uniform. When she had made her way over to her armor and weapons she paused. Her eyes sought out a particular square on her breastplate, her favorite. She had it formed so she would always have a part of her first best friend with her.

On the small shape was carved, with intricate detail, the image of Hector and herself with wide smiles on their faces. It had taken months for the engraving to be completed. The process had to begin with the best artist in all of Troy to draw a portrait on parchment with kohl, so the metalworker would have something to work from.

Elisabena had decided the wait was worth it the moment she saw it, amazed at the accuracy and detail.

She snapped out of her thoughts and back to what she was doing, and carefully bedecked herself with her armor. After she had placed her sandals on her feet she silently left her chamber and headed for the front gates. She knew what Hector was going to do and did not wish to sit with the other nobles.

----------------------------------------------

As the sun came up the prince placed Scamandrius back in his cradle and walked to his armor. After he was in his uniform he stood in front of the armor that had protected him for many long years.

_I pray to the gods that this is not the last time I will need this, _he thought to himself.

The prince slowly put on each piece of his armor, savoring each moment. He had never liked to fight, but there were many other good memories entwined in the protective metal. Like the day his father had given it to him.

"_Hector," Priam spoke, "My dear son, you are now protector of all of Troy. It is with great pride and honor that I present you with this armor. It has been fitted to you and shall remain yours until the day your body is burned, by the gods' will, it be peaceful and long after I am gone."_

_Hector replied, accepting the detailed metal and bowing, "Thank you, Father. I will do all in my power to uphold our great city."_

"_Hector, you make me very proud."_

Once he was ready, Hector rook one last look at his wife's sleeping form.

"You're beautiful, Andromache," he whispered.

The prince walked briskly from his chambers and to the viewing platform that would, by now, be full of nobles. The sound caused Andromache to stir and she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

The princess looked around the room, noticing the sun shining brightly. She gasped and quickly put her hand over her mouth. She jumped from the bed she and Hector shared and rushed to her closet, skillfully and hurriedly dressing herself. Andromache didn't want to waste time so she didn't do much with her hair. She took only seconds to put earrings in her ears and carefully set her laurel leaf crown upon her head.

Andromache strode over to her son's bassinet and scooped him up in her arms. Scamandrius awoke but did not cry, as if he sensed the urgency in his mother's movements and didn't want to disturb her. Once they were both completely ready, Andromache rushed to try and find Hector before he left to fight a Greek that she had come to hate.

As the future queen of Troy came up off the last step and into the sunshine, she saw her beloved husband. The couple looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Hector moved closer to his wife and spoke.

"Do you remember what I told you? About the tunnel?"

"You don't have to go, you don't."

Hector wanted to be sure she would be safe. "Do you remember?" he asked, more firmly.

Andromache blinked away a tear and nodded, "Yes. Yes, I remember."

Hector kissed his son's head and hugged his wife one last time. Scamandrius did not enjoy being sandwiched in between his parents and showed his discontentment with a loud cry. The royal couple pulled apart and Hector walked down the set of stairs in front of him. When he was half way down, he stopped and abruptly turned back to the love of his life.

"Andromache!" he called.

The crying woman turned quickly, hoping her husband had decided to stay with her after all. One look into his eyes told her that he had not changed his mind, but didn't want to leave her. The truth was, she understood, but that did not mean she had to like it.

"Andromache," Hector said both lovingly and desperately as he closed the gap between them, "Andromache, I love you. I love you more than anything, and I have since the day we met."

The princess did not try to keep her tears at bay. "Hector, you are my everything. I love you so much," she whispered and lowered her head.

Hector put his finger under her chin and gently made her look at him. She tried to smile for him and she did, but it did not reach her eyes to make them glow as it normally did. Within seconds, they were sharing a passionate kiss. Deep down they both knew it would be their last.

They pulled away at the sound of another shout from Achilles. Hector flashed a reassuring smile at his wife and returned to the stairs, not looking back. If he did, there was no way he would have been able to leave. When Hector had disappeared into a passageway, Andromache bounced her crying son and kissed his head as she made her way up to where what was left of the royal family was already waiting.

----------

As Hector neared the doorway that lead to the area by the front gate, seemingly a thousand thoughts ran through his head. Would Andromache and Scamandrius…no, Astyanax. His wife liked that name better. Would his wife and son be safe when he was gone? Would Troy remember everything he had sacrificed for her? Would everyone be okay without him?

He had been disheartened that Elisabena had not been at the battlements with the rest of his family. He wanted to see her, she was his sister. They were as close as a brother and sister could be and he needed to see her, possibly for the last time.

Hector walked through the door and was relieved to find Elisabena waiting for him in the area around the gates. He should have known she would have wanted to speak with him alone. That and she would not want to be in a crowd to see what would happen.

"Elisa," he said as he stepped closer to her.

She whipped around and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. The princess held her brother tightly and he returned the embrace. When they finally separated, Elisabena spoke.

"Hector, you know you've always been my best friend, right? You've helped me make it through so many hard times. You've always meant the world to me and you always will, no matter what happens. I just wanted to make sure that-"

Hector chuckled and put his finger gently over her mouth, interrupting her. "Elisa," he said softly, "I know. I will never forget. But there's something I must tell _you _now."

He had her full and undivided attention.

"We have many siblings, Elisa, you know that, but I am not nearly as close to any of them as I am to you. We are so much alike, you and I. You are strong, loyal, caring. Also stubborn at times, you know that?"

The comment made Elisabena laugh through tears that were threatening to fall.

Hector smiled at her but continued, "I need you to know that I'll love you forever and I'll never leave you. As long as you hold me in your memory, I will never truly die. If you ever need a friend, close your eyes and I'll be right there. Even though I'm far away, keep me in your heart and no matter where you are, I'll appear."

Elisabena was quietly sobbing. "I love you so much, Hector, you have no idea. No one could ever ask for a better brother. I'll never forget you, I promise. I'll always love you."

"Always?" the prince asked.

His sister nodded. "Always."

A moment later a guard approached the two nobles and handed Hector his sword, shield and spear. Hector gave his sister a quick kiss on her temple and turned to the gate. Once it was opened he walked outside where Achilles was waiting for him.

The moment the gates were closed, Elisabena sprinted to the stairs that led to the top of the wall directly above the gate and clung to the front part of the wall. She watched the interaction between Achilles carefully. She peered up at the chariot the Greek had come in and saw another man. He had no weapons or armor, but she assumed him to be a close friend of Achilles.

Hector and Achilles no longer spoke but swung at each other with their spears. It was an intricate dance as they dodged swings and blocked with their shields. Eventually both spears had been broken and the swords came out. For a moment it looked like Hector had stabbed his opponent and Elisabena gripped the wall hopefully but her hope was soon was soon dashed. Achilles raised and twisted his shield, revealing that Hector's sword had caught in the bindings. The Trojan was barely able to raise his own shield in time to deflect the Greek's sword.

Minutes that seemed like hours later, Achilles got a lucky slice at Hector's leg, causing the man to grunt in pain. But Hector was determined to fight until he had nothing left in him. He charged the Greek but Achilles ducked out of the way. This resulted in Hector tripping over a rather large stone and falling to the ground.

The scene was difficult for Elisabena to watch. She felt powerless to do anything as she ran her fingers through her hair and held the hilt of her sword in a death grip. "Be careful, Hector," she would whisper over and over.

Hector crawled to where the top piece of his shattered spear laid in the dust and sand. He grabbed it as he pulled himself to his feet and turned back to his enemy. A few more seconds of combat and Achilles had somehow gotten a hold of the spear tip. Hector backed away quickly as the Greek spun many times while swinging his weapons until the spear lodged firmly in Hector's upper left chest near his shoulder.

"NO!" Elisabena screamed and covered her mouth, wide-eyed, as she saw her older brother fall to his knees and gasp for air. Tears poured down her cheeks when Achilles roughly drove his sword through Hector's chest and the Trojan fell the rest of the way to the ground.

The princess was frozen in place but followed Achilles' movements with her eyes and saw him gesture to the man who had accompanied him. Then she saw the rope and put the pieces together. Anger boiled over in her and she ran down the stairs while she yelled to the guards, "Open the gate _immediately_!"


	12. Consequences

-1The soldiers were caught by surprise but followed the order as quickly as they could. While they pulled the large doors, Elisabena grabbed a spear and squeezed through the narrow opening.

Once outside the safety of the city she ran as fast as she could to where Achilles was beginning to hastily tie a rope around Hector's ankles.

"Achilles!" she yelled angrily, causing the man to look up. Without warning, Elisabena hurled her spear. The Greek had almost no time to react but managed to duck in time and watched the weapon lodge itself in the dirt. He stood and stared at the person, the woman, who had just tried to kill him.

"Who are you, woman?" he asked with annoyance.

Elisabena glared at him, her sword drawn and pointed at him. "You have taken more from me than anyone should ever have to lose. You killed my husband by Apollo's temple, now my brother dies by your sword as well! And you're trying to disgrace him!"

"El...Elisabena?" Achilles was beyond shocked.

Elisabena glared at him and snapped, "I am a princess of Troy and shall be addressed as such!"

Achilles looked at her, studying her face and seeing the anguish mixed with rage, and suddenly realized what he had done. He realized that killing Hector would not bring his dear cousin Patroclus back to him. But it was too late now, the deed had been done, and he would now face the consequences.

Another fight ensued, this time between Elisabena and Achilles. The Greek had not started _this_ battle and fought only to protect himself. He had to admit that he did not blame Princess Elisabena. Hades, if he was in her position he would have done the same thing. He knew he deserved it.

Blow after blow and Achilles could tell his opponent was a brilliant fighter, comparable to himself. No more than a few minutes after the bout had begun Elisabena had received a cut on he lower arm that only seemed to fuel her desire to kill the Myrmidon. More intense moments passed and the Trojan princess swung her sword low to the ground and struck Achilles in his heel.

The Greek man faltered. Both his companion and Elisabena stared, wondering what was going to happen next.

Up on the wall with the royal family, Andromache, having been hurriedly informed by Helen that Elisabena had rushed out of the city, watched, eyes wide. She couldn't believe the scene that was unfolding before her eyes. She watched as Achilles attempted, weakly, to make another move but was jolted as Elisabena thrust her sword through his abdomen.

Elisabena inhaled sharply when Achilles sunk to his knees. She pulled her sword out of him and stepped back but stayed alert, as Achilles' friend and companion was running towards them.

"My lord!" he said frantically, dropping to his commander's side.

"Eudorus," Achilles calmly spoke, "Take the Myrmidons home. You're their leader now, my friend."

"Yes, my lord."

"Announce that Prince Hector shall receive the proper honors, that no Greek will attack Troy for…twelve…twelve days…"

He was fading fast but had just one last thing to say. "And Eudorus, my friend, bring Briseis back to her family. Bring her safe and unharmed. She…she deserves hap…happiness."

"Briseis?" Elisabena gasped, "You have Briseis?"

Achilles managed to nod before he closed his eyes and breathed his last. Elisabena momentarily thought herself a horrible person because she did not care that the man was dead, but then she remembered how much he had taken from her and her family. She rushed over to Hector as Eudorus lifted his commander onto their chariot and rode away.

The princess dropped to her knees next to her brother and stroked his forehead gently. Fresh tears made their way down her dirty cheeks, making lines through the grime.

"Hector," she wept, "Hector, I miss you already."

Elisabena clung to his hand and held it to her chest as several Trojan soldiers exited the city and walked to their Princess and fallen Prince. The guards picked up Hector's body and carried him into the city. Elisabena didn't let go of him until his hand slipped from her grasp, and she stayed where she was on the ground.

She stayed that way until she felt someone kneel beside her. She looked up and saw her sister-in-law.

"Elisabena, that was a stupid thing you did, you could have gotten killed, too!" Andromache spoke, "But…thank you. The gods only know what that monster would have done to my Hector if he had been allowed to take him. I'm glad you're alright, I don't know what I would've done if I lost you."

Elisabena smiled weakly at her best friend. It was then that Andromache noticed the gash on her arm. "Elisabena, you're hurt! Again! Come to mine and H…Hector's chambers," she hesitated, "I'll sew up that cut."

The princess nodded and the two stood and slowly made their way back to the city and to the palace. They clung to one another to find comfort the entire way.


	13. One Sided Conversations

-1_a/n: There's a lot of dialogue in this chapter…sorry haha. Bear with me, it had to happen. )_

Andromache wandered slowly through the halls of the palace. She kept her head down and stared at the flicker on the floor caused by the flames of the torches, not worrying about running into anything. She had been living in this place since she was eighteen years old and knew every nook and cranny like the back of her hand.

Finally the princess came to a stop in front of a set of wooden doors and put her hands around the brass handles. She hesitated and wiped a tear from her cheek before she mustered the strength to push open the wooden barriers in front of her.

Once on the other side she took a quick look around to make sure she was alone and shut the doors. She strode forward and knelt down in front of a decorated stone block in the middle of the room. On it laid the body of her husband.

"Hector," she yelled, "Why did you have to go? You could have stayed! You could have stayed with me and our son, with our family! You promised me once that you would never leave me. And now you have, you broke your promise, Hector. You broke your promise!"

Andromache pounded her fists on Hector's bare chest wildly but quickly stopped as she broke into sobs. She buried her head in his stomach and clung to him as best she could.

"Oh, my love, I am sorry…I know…I know you did not ask or any of this to happen, but I'm angry that things have to be this way. I miss you so much!" She sat up and held his cold hand in hers, gently stroking it before speaking again, "I keep wishing that I'll wake up and all of this will have been a very bad dream. But, then I do wake up and roll over and you aren't there looking back at me with those big brown eyes. And I realize that this…_all _of this…is real."

The sound of the doors opening caused her to jump but she relaxed when she saw Elisabena poke her head in the room.

"Oh, Andromache, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you were in here," she apologized, "I'll come back later."

Andromache managed a fraction of a smile. "It's alright, I need to get back to Scamandrius anyhow. He doesn't fully understand yet why daddy doesn't speak to him anymore, doesn't play with him, doesn't hold him anymore."

"It's going to be very hard, but I promise we can all get through this. It will take quite some time but we can do it as long as we have each other."

"Thank you so much, Elisabena, for everything. If you weren't here I don't know if I could handle everything that's happened."

The Trojan took her sister-in-law's hand. "Yes you could," she said, "I know it in my bones. You're strong, Andromache. That's just one thing Hector loved about you. He knew that if anything ever happened to him that you would be alright."

Andromache held back a sob and whispered a thank you to the woman. The two women hugged and she left to attend to her son.

Once her friend left, Elisabena made her way over to her brother. It had been a couple of days but she still couldn't believe he was gone forever. Slowly she knelt by his side and placed one hand on his arm, one on the top of his head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to stop this from happening. The best I could do was not good enough…all I did was stop him from taking you away and dishonoring you. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

Elisabena paused and chuckled solemnly. "If you could hear me right now you'd probably say, 'I'm the older brother, _I'm_ supposed to protect _you_.' Well, I say it doesn't matter. We protected each other."

There was a long silence as the princess repositioned herself to get more comfortable. She now sat on the edge of the stone bed and held Hector's limp hand with both of hers in her lap.

"_Can _you hear me? Regardless, I guess I will have to accept that all of our conversations will now be one-sided. It's better than not being able to talk to you at all. I miss your voice, I miss your smile…I miss _you_, Hector. But I have faith that we'll be reunited again someday. And Tecton will be there, Paris, everyone we love who has gone before us will be there, and we'll be happy forever."

She was interrupted by a royal guard. "Princess Elisabena, forgive me, but King Priam sent me. Lady Briseis has returned to the city."

"I'll be right there, you are dismissed," she replied, standing up.

The guard bowed and left the room as quickly as he had entered it. Once he was gone Elisabena looked back down at Hector. "Brother, I must go, Briseis is back. I'm sure you would rejoice in seeing her safe again, I'll tell her you love her. I don't know if I'll be able to come back here before your funeral. If I don't, I'll see you in my dreams, alright? I love you."

Elisabena kissed his hand before placing it gently back at his side and hurrying out of the room. She made her way to the palace steps where her father, mother and a few of her younger cousins were welcoming Briseis home. She could see that Priam had begun to weep for joy, finally some happiness in a barrage of tragedy. Then she saw her cousin look at her and run to her.

"Elisabena!" the servant of Apollo cried, "I never thought I'd see you again! I hate that I wasn't here for Paris. Achilles told me that pig Menelaus killed him, then you and Hector killed Menelaus. Is it true?"

"Yes, it's true, Briseis, that's what happened," the princess whispered, "Are you okay? The Greeks didn't harm you, did they?"

"I'm fine," Briseis answered, "Achilles wouldn't let anyone touch me. Where are Hector and Andromache? And Scamandrius, I do wish to see them all again. Eudorus returned to the camp alone, so that means Hector defeated Achilles…right?"

Elisabena's breath caught. She knew this question was going to be asked eventually, she just didn't quite know how to respond. She took Briseis' hands and spoke softly, "Come with me."

Briseis knew that something was wrong by the tone of her cousin's voice. She looked, concerned, back at her family and noticed the sad expressions on their faces. The royals began to disperse back to their chambers as Elisabena took Briseis to one of the gardens.

"Sit, Briseis," Elisabena said, pulling her cousin down to a bench with her.

"What's wrong, Elisabena, what happened? Where Hector and Andromache?"

The princess didn't want to dance around the subject. "Hector's dead, Briseis."

The girl was shocked and it showed on her face. Hector couldn't be dead, Achilles was dead. If Achilles was dead, it had to mean that Hector won the battle. "What? But he killed…"

"No, he didn't," Elisabena shook her head, "I did. Achilles killed Hector and was going to drag him on the ground behind his chariot back to the Greek camp. I couldn't let that happen, so…I fought Achilles and defeated him."

Briseis let the realization sink in and began to sob. Within seconds she felt her cousin wrap her arms around her tightly and whisper things to her. She knew she was trying to comfort her, and that Hector and Elisabena were closer than anyone she knew. If it was this hard for her, her cousin must have been hurting a hundred times worse, not to mention Andromache.

"I tried to stop him," Briseis choked, "I tried to stop Achilles but he wouldn't listen to me!"

"It's not your fault, Briseis. What happened was not up to anyone to decide. It happened and most unfortunately nothing can change that, but at least we have you back. We have a ray of hope and happiness in a swarm of sadness."


	14. Offering to Poseidon

-1It was very hard for Elisabena to go on without Hector but she forced herself to keep going. Just like she forced herself not to cry at his funeral when she lit the pyre alongside her father. He had looked so peaceful. His arms were delicately folded across his chest and his eyes were closed. No more war for Hector, no more pain or sadness or hardship.

No, Elisabena had not cried until she was back in her chambers and curled up on her bed. That was when she completely broke down, sobbing and wailing. But whenever she stepped out the door of her personal space she had to be strong for her family and for her people, and she was.

The twelve days of funeral games had passed and the Trojans awoke to no sign of the Greeks. There were no more tents on the beach, there were no more ships, nothing. Only dead bodies of men who had seemingly died of plague and a very large wooden horse.

A party had gone out to investigate, which included King Priam, Elisabena, the high priest, the generals and about a dozen soldiers. They stood in front of the horse wondering what it was.

"It is an offering to Poseidon for a safe journey home," the high priest stated matter-of-factly.

Priam looked at him, "Are you sure?"

"Of course, my king. The Greeks have been defeated and do not want anymore trouble."

Elisabena glared at the religious leader. She had never really liked him, nor had Hector, because he never looked at things from any other angle than the first one he thought of. She did not believe this colossal creation to be an offering to _anyone_, and she wasn't going to hold back her opinion.

"Why on earth would the Greeks offer this in exchange for safe travel? What in Hades' name would _Poseidon_ do with a _wooden horse_?" she spoke and then turned to Priam. "I say we burn it."

The priest looked at the princess as if she was insane. "It is a gift to the gods! We _must_ take it to the temple of Poseidon!"

Elisabena ignored him, keeping her eyes on her father. She spoke again, angrier this time, "Father, _burn it_!"

There were a few minutes of silence as the King of Troy thought about what to do. Finally he looked from the horse to his daughter, then to the priest. "We shall offer it to Poseidon and keep it in the square."

Elisabena stared wide-eyed at her father. Never before had he so recklessly made a decision. He would never in his right mind bring something so large from an enemy into the city. The generals heeded the statement and ordered the soldiers to begin pulling it up the beach.

The princess would have no part of it and stormed over to her horse. As she saddled her father called after her, "Elisabena! Where do you think you are going?"

"I'll have no part of this!" she replied, "I will not watch this monstrosity be brought into my city."

She left no room for discussion as she rode her horse as fast as he would carry her. Before she knew it she was outside the royal stables and dismounting. One of the stable boys took her horse as she stormed into her and Hector's garden.

Elisabena let out an exasperated grunt as she threw herself down on a bench. She sat with her elbows on her knees, head in her hands. There were so many things running through her mind, she had so many different emotions trapped in her head and heart. She was annoyed, she was exhausted, angry, sad, overwhelmed.

She sat for a few minutes in silence until she felt something on her leg. She looked up to see her nephew, his hands on her knee, staring up at her with his big brown eyes. Just like Hector.

"Aunt Elibena!" he squealed, signaling with his arms for her to pick him up.

Elisabena granted his request and scooped him up in her arms and held him tight. She made sure she wasn't squishing him against her armor.

Then Scamandrius poked his head up and pointed to his aunt's armor, specifically the square with the etching of her and Hector. "Daddy!"

The princess smiled sadly and said, "Yes, Scamandrius, that's your daddy."

"Daddy home soon?"

The question hit Elisabena in the gut, hard. She stroked the tuft of curly brown hair on her nephew's head. "No, sweetheart, he's not coming home. But don't ever think it was because of you. Your daddy loved you _very_ much and didn't want to leave you or your mother, or me. I pray you will understand that one day."

She kissed his head and he hugged her again as Andromache walked near them calling for her son.

"He's over here, Andromache!" Elisabena replied, "He must have seen me sitting here are wandered over."

"Oh, thank the gods! I didn't know where he'd gone off to. I was scared half to death."

Elisabena nodded; she knew how she would feel if she lost Scamandrius and she was just his aunt. She then remembered why she was in the garden in the first place and thought Andromache should know what was happening.

"The Greeks left a giant wooden horse on the beach and left. My father…he's having it brought into the city. There's going to be festivities all day long celebrating…victory."

Andromache slowly let herself down on the bench across from her sister-in-law. "The Greeks?" she asked, "Priam is bringing something into our city from th-the _Greeks_?"

Elisabena nodded slowly, still holding her nephew who was falling asleep in her arms. "You and I will be expected to attend…no matter how much we won't enjoy it. I just feel like something, besides the obvious, isn't right. But no one will listen to me."

Andromache couldn't think of anything to say, only nodded. "Well, I, um…I guess I should get ready, then, yes?"

"Me too. I can take Scamandrius if you like; I haven't spent much time with him lately."

Andromache gave her approval and kissed her son's head before she left the garden. Elisabena stood a few minutes later and played with her nephew as she walked to her chambers.

An hour later the royals and the rest of the citizens of Troy were gathered in the main square. Everyone was singing, cheering, dancing, even tossing flowers into the air and at the wooden horse in celebration of victory. Everyone except for Elisabena and Andromache.

"Look at them," Elisabena spoke angrily, "It's as if their Prince had never died."

Andromache could not agree more and fought to hold back tears. "You are their Princess now."

Elisabena hugged her sister-in-law as they both wished the day would end and the Trojans would realize what the war had cost them: countless fathers, sons, brothers and friends. Victory was bittersweet.


	15. Warning from a Familiar Face

-1_A/N: If anyone still reads this, you deserve a medal. I know I've shirked my updates and I'm sorry. I've written more, I just haven't typed them up and posted them until now. I'm so so sorry and I hope you don't hate me. I have 3 new chapters, including this one. Enjoy if you read them!_

-------------------------------------------------

Elisabena opened her eyes and found that she was in the garden. She wasn't sure how she'd gotten there but she loved this place so she took her time getting up.

"You always did like your sleep," a familiar voice said from behind her.

She froze and her eyes widened. "Hector?"

"Elisa," he confirmed, using his special name for her.

The princess turned and ran to him, clinging to him as if her very life depended on it. Words could not describe how happy she was to see him.

When she pulled away she wiped small tears from her eyes and spoke. "This is a dream."

"Yes, it is, Elisa. But that does not mean it isn't real," Hector answered, "Elisa, you need to wake up."

Elisabena was confused. "What? Why? I want to stay here with you"

"I know you do, I want that, too, but you _need_ to wake up. The Greeks are inside the city and soon they will be in the palace. You, Andromache and Scamandrius need to get out. Save as many people as you can but be absolutely sure you three get out."

"But how? How could this have happened?"

"You were right," the prince answered, "About the horse. Father should have had it burned."

Elisabena put her head in her hands. After a few seconds she began to shake and Hector could tell his sister was trying not to cry. He went to her side, wrapping his arms around her, and kissed her head.

"I know," he spoke gently, "I know you're upset that no one listened to you. But right now all you need to do is get to safety. Do you remember the tunnel to the river? The one we found when we were little kids?"

"Yes," Elisabena answered.

"Go there, follow the river to Mount Ida. You and I both know the Greeks won't ever go that far inland."

The princess nodded. "Will I ever be able to talk to you in my dreams again?" she asked.

"Of course, Elisa. I'll be here whenever you need me."

Elisabena smiled warmly and felt herself waking up. She wanted to fight it but knew she had to get moving.

Her eyes snapped open and she sprang into action, quickly dressing in her armor, grabbing her weapons, and running out the door.

Elisabena ran down the halls until she reached Hector and Andromache's chambers. She didn't waste time by knocking but just barged in.

"Andromache!" she called, "Andromache, wake up!"

The Theban awoke quickly, startled. "Elisabena! Don't do that to me, I nearly jumped out of my skin!"

Elisabena was in the closet grabbing a few dresses and some child's tunics. She exited the small space and placed the items on her sister-in-law's bed. "I'm sorry," she replied, "but you need to get dressed, quickly. I'll dress Scamandrius."

"What's going on?!"

It was then that Andromache heard screams in the distance and her heart sank. She knew; the Greeks were in the city.


	16. Escape

-1"How did you know they were here? Only now can we hear…them," Andromache spoke as she dressed.

Elisabena answered, trying not to wake Scamandrius, "You…you may find it…hard to believe, but…Hector told me."

When she heard no response she continued, "In a dream, just before I came here. He told me that the will soon make their way to the palace. Hector wants to be sure that you, Scamandrius and I escape. We have to hurry!"

Andromache shakily finished putting on her clothes and walked out to find her sister-in-law waiting with Scamandrius in her arms, still asleep. "Hector?" she whispered.

"Yes," Elisabena answered, "He's still here for all of us. You can talk to him to, just call out for him in your dreams."

Andromache nodded then focused on what was going on. "How are we going to get out? The Greeks are all through the city, they'll catch us!"

The Trojan took her gently by the wrist after giving Scamandrius back to her and pulled her toward the door. "There's a tunnel in the palace that leads to the wilderness, just follow me."

"Oh, yes, Hector showed me before…before he…"

Her friend squeezed her hand comfortingly before they rushed down the hallway. They stopped in Briseis and Helen's rooms. The Spartan queen was very surprised that they had stopped to take her with them, but was grateful.

"All of this…Hector, Paris, Tecton, so many people dying…is my fault. You know it is," she said through tears, "Why are you helping me?"

Elisabena wanted so badly to just leave her there but answered, "I'm not going to lie to you, Helen. If I could change the past, I would have gone to Sparta with Hector. That way Paris would never have even seen you and none of this would have happened. But my brother loved you and I refuse to believe that my family and countrymen have died for nothing. Now hurry, we need to get moving."

By the time the group of five exited Helen and Paris' chambers, there were what seemed like hundreds of people rushing through the hallways, desperate for a way out. Elisabena and Andromache shouted loudly at them to follow them. The Trojans listened to their Princesses and followed, some struggling to keep up with the fast pace. Every once in awhile Elisabena would order some soldiers to scout ahead to make sure there were no Greeks near. She didn't want to give them any help whatsoever as to where their escape route was. If they wanted to pursue them, they were going to have to find the tunnel themselves.

When they reached the tunnel, the princesses began to usher as many people through as they could and as quickly as they could.

Elisabena told Briseis to take Helen and go. She then told Andromache the same and turned around.

"Wait! Elisabena, where are you going?" her sister-in-law asked nervously.

"I must find my father, he will never leave the city," Elisabena replied, noticing the look in the widow's eyes, "Andromache, I swear I will join you at the river, but I must do this. Just go to the river, do not worry about me. You have armed soldiers with you, they will protect you if anything should happen. I'll see you later, I promise."

The women hugged each other tightly before the Trojan ran out of the tunnel, careful not to reveal it to anyone on the outside.


	17. Troy Will Never Die

-1_A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated as most of you would like. School all of a sudden crashed down on me like a tidal wave. I hope these 3 chapters (though kind of short) kind of make up for it. Again, I'm really sorry._

----------------------------------------------------------------

Elisabena decided that the quickest way to the Great Hall, where she thought Priam might be, was to go around the place walls on the outside. She worked her way around Greek soldiers, quickly and unseen, down to the street outside the palace. As she was running she glanced down at the bodies that were strewn everywhere. It made her sick, these were innocent people, even _children_. The princess stopped abruptly as she recognized on. It was the little girl who had been so excited to meet her months ago.

"Melana," she whispered sadly. The little girl was gripping the wooden sword Elisabena had given her. This caused the adult's heart to harden even more than it already was towards the Greeks.

A group of soldiers ran by and Elisabena barely had time to duck into a small house. When they were gone, Elisabena climbed onto the roof of the structure and slowly pulled herself up and over the palace wall. She hung there for a second to make sure it was safe then slowly lowered herself back to the ground.

"Hope you're proud of that, Hector," she whispered as she ran into the Great Hall to look for her father, "It was definitely _not_ easy."

Elisabena noticed that the Greeks had not come to the building yet so it was safe for the time being.

"Father!" she called out, "Father, are you in here?"

The princess went further in and called for him again. This time she heard him reply, "Elisabena? Is that you?"

She found him sitting on his throne, crestfallen.

"Father," Elisabena said, "We must leave, the city has fallen."

Priam looked at his daughter, his only living child. "This…is your fault," he spoke softly.

The princess wasn't sure she had heard him correctly. "What?"

The king was angry now and yelled at her. "This is all your fault! You didn't defend Troy as well as you should have and could have! If you had been prepared for something like this it would not have happened!"

Elisabena's jaw dropped in shock. He was blaming her? It was her turn to be angry. "Excuse me? I wasn't the one who brought that damned horse into the city! _I_ wanted to burn it! But you didn't listen to me, you've _never_ listened to me."

"That isn't true, I have listened to you many times."

"No," she shook her head, "You listened to Hector. If I ever said anything, _he_ needed to repeat it for you to pay any attention. If you had listened to me in the first place _none_ of this would have happened!"

The king spoke with growing anger, "Are you…blaming _me_ for all of this?"

"YES!" the princess screamed, tears glistening in her eyes, "I blame you for my city falling, I blame you for Hector's death and Andromache's pain! I blame you for Tecton's death, for Paris'! I blame you for Helen even being here at all! If you had…just once…"

The relatives stood silently, Elisabena holding in sobs. Finally Priam said something. "Go," he said silently, "Get to safety."

"Father-"

"GO!"

Elisabena reluctantly began walking towards the door. She wiped the tears from her cheeks before turning back around. "Father! I'm sorry!"

"No," Priam replied, "I am. Now, go, daughter, the Greeks will be here soon. I don't want them to harm you."

The princess hugged her father and ran out of the hall, smiling somewhat. However, the smile quickly faded as she heard a large group of soldiers making their way toward the building.

"Leave the pig-king for me, men!" Agamemnon shouted. Elisabena knew her father was going to die but continued to do as he had told her.

The Trojan made her way back to where she had come from, this time not leaving the palace. She was only one building away from the tunnel when she was spotted by two Greek soldiers.

"A Trojan! Come on, Aeschylus, let's go after him!" one shouted. Elisabena drew her sword, frustrated.

"I'm not a man!" she yelled as they came at her. The three fought for a short time before Elisabena had defeated one of them and was focusing on the second.

After a few more moments the princess felt an intense and sharp pain in her abdomen and saw the man's blade covered in her blood. She delivered one last slice to his neck and he fell hard to the ground, dead.

She grunted in pain as she put her hand to her stomach to see exactly where she was injured.

"Damn," she breathed. This was not good.

Elisabena pressed her hand over the wound tightly, trying to ignore the blood that was flowing freely from it. She pushed through the pain and entered the tunnel for the second time the night, unseen.

The princess ran as quickly and quietly as she could for what seemed like hours until she neared the sound of her people. When she finally saw them she called out, "Andromache!"

The woman came running at the sound of her sister-in-law's voice, glad she was back. But as soon as she saw her she froze.

"Gods! Elisabena, you're so pale! Oh my…you're injured…"

The Trojan collapsed onto the ground, still clutching her stomach. Andromache rushed to her side and dropped to her knees.

"Somebody bring me some water and cloth! _Now_!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Elisabena was struggling to breathe as a young boy rushed over with the requested items.

Andromache immediately poured water one the wound, causing her friend to inhale sharply. She muttered an apology and wiped the blood off of the area. But it did not help; more blood flowed freely.

"Andromache, there's nothing you can do…I'm going to…to die," the injured princess choked out.

"No," the Theban whispered, crying.

Elisabena took the woman's hand. "You have to let me go. You are strong, you can lead our remaining people until you think Scamandrius is ready."

"Scamandrius has already lost his father and uncles. He can't lose you, too! _I_ can't lose you. You're what's kept me from losing my mind with everything that's happened. I don't want to say goodbye."

"It's not goodbye. Goodbye is forever, and we _will_ see each other again. I promise, Hector and I will never leave you."

The two friends stayed in silence for a few moments until Andromache spoke, barely audible. "It doesn't hurt unbearably, does it?"

Elisabena grinned at the question. "Not so much…anymore…Andromache," her eyes went wide and glazed over, "I can see them…Hector…Tecton…they are standing on the other side of the river Styx…Paris is behind them. They are waiting for me."

Andromache squeezed her friend's hand and wiped the tears from her eyes. She realized that her sister-in-law was right, it was her time.

"Go to them," she whimpered.

Elisabena gave Andromache one last smile and closed her eyes.

She was gone.

Andromache slowly and shakily stood and turned to face her people. They had all fallen silent when their Princess fell.

"I need two coins for the Boatman," she said quietly.

A teenage girl brought her some and bowed as she backed away. Some men quickly gathered some fallen branches and set up a makeshift pyre. Six soldiers gently placed Elisabena's body on it and put the coins on her eyes. The pyre was lit as Andromache told the Trojans to start moving again. She stayed behind and looked at her best friend once more.

"You and my Hector have finally found peace," she said, "Please watch over us. The city may be no more, but as long as her people have life, Troy will never die."

She turned and rejoined her people, having faith that the future would bring better days.


	18. Epilogue

-1_A/N: A big thanks to everyone who's stuck around for this. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Have a great day!_

-------------------------------------------

Elisabena felt two coins appear in her hand. She inwardly thanked Andromache.

The female soldier walked down to the small dock where the Boatman stood. He held out his hand and gave him her coins. They stepped into the small rowboat and took the journey across the river Styx. The princess muttered a quick thank you as she jumped out onto the shore.

She walked up the bank and saw who she had been waiting so long to see again.

"Hector! Tecton!" she yelled joyfully. They smiled broadly at the sight of her.

Elisabena ran and threw herself on both of them, one arm around each of their necks. All three of them were crying and laughing, happy to be reunited once more. The princess let go as she saw Paris tentatively walk up behind them and stop a few feet away.

She jogged over to him and hugged him tightly as well, taking him by surprise. He had expected her to slap him.

Elisabena seemed to understand what he was thinking and chuckled. She looked down at him, as he was a few inches shorter than her, and spoke, "Don't look so surprised, Paris, you're my little brother, I've missed you."

Paris smiled gratefully and hugged her back. The four Trojans walked toward their eternity, enjoying each other's company, none of them looking back.

--------------------------------------------

Andromache opened her eyes and sat up on her makeshift bed of leaves and a blanket. She smiled and knew that she had been allowed to see her family happy once again. She knew that no matter what happened, things would always be okay. The princess then laid down again and went back to sleep.


End file.
